the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: Shipwreck
|outsidegroup = }} is the twenty-first season of After the Dark. Despite being unrealistic after being advertised otherwise, the season is remembered for its intense story and strong characters that kept the plot moving, together with memorable humorous moments. Hosts People Lifeboat Group NPCs Ship Group NPCs Boat Vote Timeline Week 1 *The group was divided, 9 staying on the sinking ship while 9 others went in a lifeboat. *A puppy comes out from under a blanket in the Lifeboat. *The lifeboat is almost overturned, knocking Gavin off the side, they manage to get him back on. * Tommy runs to a bar and obtains one week worth of water and food. * As the Ship Group attempts to reach the Control Bridge the boat tilts. They go to Deck 5. * Tommy throws several pool chairs to the water to see if they float, they don't. * As the group makes their way to Deck 5 the boat tilts again sending them to a wall beside the entrance of a shop. Tommy, Perry, Jaylen and Nicholas manage to climb to the stairs. * As the ship rocks yet again the door to the Fun Shop opens revealing that the shelves that were stuck to the floor have slid to the wall. Tommy loses his grip of the stair rail and slides into the floor crashing into a pile of crushed porcelain mugs cutting shoulder with them. * Nick and Perry make their way to the fun shop at the other side, as soon as they open the door they are greeted by a rain of several objects varying from t-shirts to beach balls that push them and the remaining people into the fun shop. * The group finds several items in the Fun Shop, they keep one set of goggles, some towels they fancy into ropes, a knife, a compass and some pieces of wood. * Perry goes to Deck 6 where he meets Maggie, she asks him to help her carry her dead father, he accepts. * The group make their way to Deck 10 where they use pieces of wood that according to Maggie floats. The group also find 5 floaters. * The corpse of Maggie's dad falls into the water after the boat tilts yet again, the boat starts sinking into the water. * Andreas, Jaylen, Kaffe, Reed and Maggie are given the floaters. Andreas jumps into the water, the rest don't. * The group throw the raft into the water and jump, the raft is slightly damaged by the impact. * Tommy who only has the kid floaters as a floatation device starts to drown, unable to swim to the raft. He throws a rope at the raft, Ahsan grabs the rope and they start pulling, Ahsan lets go of the rope when a whirlpool starts sucking in Andreas and Tommy towards the boat. * The people in the raft paddle away, abandoning Andreas and Tommy in the water. They soon drown after various attempts to reach the raft when the boat completely tilts into the water creating a large wave that engulfs them and damages the raft. Week 2 * The lifeboat group look inside a crate Gregory was holding, it had three guns inside. * The Ship group spot land in the horizon, they are, however, incredibly thirsty. * Jaylen pees into a bucket, Maggie and Jaylen drink it. Everyone else drinks their own urine. * The Ship group finally reach an island. * Dakota takes one of the pistols from the crate. * Ahsan looks around for coconuts while Reid starts a fire, JA climbs a tree and pulls down the coconuts. * Lucina, Dakota and Natalie goto E6 in search of water along with the crate, Dakota finds a family of rabbits, he manages to shoot one. They manage to get half the crate full of water. * Dakota gives his pistol to James. * Gregory goes fishing. * Reid attempts to make a SOS sign, but he cannot find enough sticks to do so. * The Ship group explore the island after hearing a gunshot. * The Ship Group stop to rest and build a shelter. * Bonquisha disappears into some bushes, she however returns a few minutes later. * A dog jumps out on the Ship group, barking at them, but it soon disappears. Week 3 * The lifeboat group see some deer run past their cave. * The ship group can hear growling outside. * Nicholas goes to see what the growling is, he sees three wolves near the shelter. *The ship group try to sneak away from the wolves, they hear Perry and start chasing them through the forest. * A wolf leaps out at the deer in front of the Lifeboat group, Bonquisha starts to growl, attracting the wolf towards them. * One wolf jumps on Natalie, Noah shoots it dead, the other three run in to attack, one getting shot in the side. The other two jump on Lucina and Noah, injuring them slightly. * The ship group reach some trees, which they climb up, Jaylen is grabbed by a wolf by his trouser leg. Another wolf claws Ahsan's leg, drawing blood. * Ahsan, Kaffe and Nicholas yell for the wolves to come to them, they let go of Jaylen and start to sniff out Ahsan's bleeding leg. * Jaylen climbs up the tree, he then throws a stick to distract the wolves, one goes to fetch the stick, which had fell into the pond. * Kaffe climbs own from his tree, distracting the wolves away, he kills them both, everyone climbs down the tree and begin to cook the two wolves, when the third one returned from the forest, jumping on top of JA and dealing a large bite to his neck. Kaffe kills the wolf. * Jaylen and Nicholas go to the lake, trying to clean JA's wound, unfortunately they're too late and JA dies of blood loss. * The ship group dump JA's body in the ocean. * The lifeboat group try to find supplies to build an SOS sign, they don't find enough at the beach. * Both groups cook the wolves. Week 4 * Natalie and Lucina are still slightly injured from the wolf attack. * Gregory says that he saw a large building near by their shelter. * Ahsan's leg has gotten worse from the lack of medication. * Perry and Kaffe head north to see what they can find, they come across a woman, she introduces herself as Janice, a chef from the cruise ship. They ask her for medication but she has none. * The lifeboat group make a temporary bandage for Lucina. * Janice goes back to camp with Kaffe and Perry, she looks at Ahsan's leg. * The ship group take Ahsan to the beach, where they attempt to disinfect his leg injury. * The lifeboat group goto the building, it is a large temple. They go inside to be met by three doors and buttons on the wall, Gregory tempted to touch them. Miguel sends Gregory through the first door, a large crash heard and he comes out a few seconds later, covered in some blood. * Bonquisha snuggles with Mikey at the cave. * Inside the second door something clicks as they walk down the passageway, causing the ceiling to fall down. They manage to escape before any harm is done. * The lifeboat group see a figure in the temple. * The lifeboat group go through the last door, which is a staircase spiraling down. It leads to a dark room, with some clicking sounds. They come face to face with four wolves. Gregory runs out the temple without the group. * One wolf pounces on Lucina, pinning her down, Noah shoots it dead. Everyone else runs, two wolves following them and the other one jumping on Noah. Noah manages to kill one, Gavin pulling Lucina to her feet. * Another two wolves jump ontop of Nathaniel and Noah, Nathaniel attempts to burn its face with his torch and kick it off, the wolf responds by ripping his throat out. Noah manages to kill the rest of the wolves with his gun. * The group look around the temple, they attempt to carry a stone coffin looking slab out, but it is stuck to the ground. They open it to see faintly marked paper and bars of gold inside. They leave with the paper. * Natalie reads the paper, but she can't make it out. Miguel yells at Gregory. Week 5 *It rains over the island. *The ship group hear noises throughout the night. They decide to go check what it is. *Upon investigation, the ship group discover a woman in the trees, she turns to them, revealing red eyes and scaly skin, she levitates from the ground. She picks up Jaylen and asks them about intruders. *Bonquisha barks at the rain. Gregory mentions that there is a some sort of tornado going on in the distance. *The woman threatens the ship group, asking them to find the intruders before exploding into a splash of water, her diadrem falling to the floor. *Perry examines the diadrem, it emites a glow. He tries it on, he starts foaming from the mouth and shaking. He blacks out. *Bonquisha runs away from the lifeboat group. *Janice checks Perry's pulse, confirming that he is alive, Bonquisha jumps out of the bushes and starts barking at them. *Jaylen and Kaffe decide to follow Bonquisha as she runs into the forest. They discover a cave with three people standing at it, Miguel, Noah and Gavin. *Gavin attempts to kill Kaffe and Jaylen, he fails due to not having a weapon and blacks out. Kaffe stabs him in the chest, in self defence, Jaylen and him then run away. Week 6 *It continues to rain heavily over the island. *The lifeboat group have a bear and its cubs rest outside their cave. *Ahsan's leg is still heavily injured, not getting any better. *James and Gregory catch a cold due to the lack of heat. *The lifeboat group try to start a fire, their sticks are all damp so it does no good. They attempt to use the little of their blankets they have left in an attempt to get warm. *The ship group collect the rain water to drink. As they share it out, they hear a loud rumble. The bears at the lifeboat group move quickly to a new area. * Water rushes down the hill at F4, going west into the ocean. The ship group pack up and leave the area, Ahsan falls into the mud while going there. * Lucina checks to see where the water came from and if it could do any damage, she doesn't find out much from where she is. * The lifeboat group go to see if they can track down the Ship group, they don't find them in the square they go to. They find footprints in the deep mud and follow them. * Maggie starts crying, Jaylen hugs her. * The lifeboat group come across the ship group, they merge groups. Week 7 * Ahsan's leg becomes more infected. * The group can hear a growling sound around their area. * Reid attempts to use rain water to clean Ahsan's wound, this idea doesn't work to heal it. He then collects some in a bucket. * Perry cuts off one of the cords on the life vest, he then wraps it around Ahsan's leg. Jaylen takes Kaffe's knife and starts amputating Ahsan's leg. A howl is heard and a large animal, glowing blue, jumps out as Jaylen continues to cut Ahsan's leg off. * Jaylen attempts to shoot the animal, large scales prick up on its back, it growls. * The animal's eyes turn red and gold, taking a deep sniff, it asks them "WHERE.ARE.THEY", Kaffe directs him into the forest. * Perry continues the amputation. * The animal barks at Dakota, sending a large wind his way, it asks for the parchment. A large wind circling the area, everyone is knocked to their feet. * Miguel pulls out the parchment and throws it to the animal, the wind stops, a large rumble rolls down the hill and a larsh gush of water appears either side of the campsite. The animal falls to the ground, its scales falling off, it becomes a normal wolf again and in panic it runs into the water. * The sun splits the skies, lightning could be seen striking an area in the distance. * Perry finishes the amputation, cutting Ahsan's leg off and cauterizing it. Dakota checks his pulse, its very slow. * Dakota checks on James and Gregory, they seem to be suffering from some sort of flu, sweating and high fevers. Week 8 * Due to the lack of medication, Ahsan dies in the middle of the night. * One morning, the group hear soft singing coming from the ocean, Gregory being attracted to it Reed and Miguel soon walk towards it. * All the males soon becomes attracted to the music. Attempting to block their ears, it does no good. * Lucina attempts to stop Noah, it does little to no good. * Kaffe puts on the diadem, he starts foaming from the mouth and drops to the floor, the diadem glowing blue. Kaffe's body then becomes very wet. * Lucina attempts to do CPR on Kaffe, despite him still being alive. * Nicholas can see a woman sitting on a rock in the middle of the ocean. Gregory walks into the water, going ankle deep. * Natalie goes down to the beach, passing Nicholas, Reed and Gregory, who are trying to reach the woman. She shoots the woman, she glows red and she starts screaming her song, a large wave forming behind her. * Lucina pulls Nicholas down, pinning herself and him to the ground. * The large wave engulfs Natalie, Lucina, Nicholas and Gregory into the ocean. * Lucina and Nicholas can be seen in the water together, they all then disappear from the group's sight, the woman jumping into the ocean. * Kaffe's skin starts peeling off, fins growing on the back of his arms. He is still sleeping. He is now a fish. * Kaffe jumps into the water. Week 9 * Natalie's dead body washes up on shore. * Gregory, Lucina and Nicholas are still missing from the group. * Lightning can be seen hitting off a large building in the distance. * James is suffering from some sort of flu, Noah starts showing symptoms. * Kaffe's scales start falling off, he starts oozing blood. * Jaylen cleans the cuts, wrapping them with a blanket, which seems to stop the blood for a bit. Week 10 *Kaffe's injuries have healed. *Maggie went exploring and didn't return until early the next morning, saying that she had found something. *Noah has become sick, James is very tired. *The group ask Maggie what her big discovery was, she gives a very detailed description of a large temple. *Kaffe takes apart Perry's calculator and the laptop to fix a phone, the screen flashes but it reads "Low Battery" *The group splits into three groups, Michael, Noah and James staying at camp, Kaffe and Dakota go out hunting and everyone else, Jaylen, Reid, Perry, Maggie and Miguel, goto the waterfall temple. *The waterfall group walk into the temple, being aware of their surroundings. Reed and Maggie go and check out a door on the far right. They seem to step on a pressure plate, vines start shifting inside to reveal six stone statues, they suddenly come to life, swinging their maces. A metalic gate emerges from the ground, blocking the exit. *The stone gaurdians start marching towards the group, the group grabbing some rusty weapons to protect themselves. *The group stop moving so the statues don't hear them, Charles throwing some arrows to distract them and make them attack eachother as they are blind creatures. *One statue walks towards them as the others go towards where the arrow lands. They silently try to move away from the statue, it swings for Reid, knocking him to the ground and almost killing him. The statues hear the arrows and go towards them, they soon destroy eachother. *Maggie finds a staircase, the group goes down it. They find some mysterious jars. *A black snake slithers out one of the jars, biting Reid's arm. Three more snakes emerge from the jar. *Reid drops to the ground dead, foaming from the mouth. *Perry is bitten by another snake, he starts foaming from the mouth after not treating to the bite quick enough, he falls down dead. *Inside one of the jars is purple liquid, Charles dips his finger in it and tastes it, he says its tastes nice. *The group go down a staircase, they reach a huge cavern with an alter in it. *The staircase suddenly starts filling with vines and roots, which block the exit. *The group hear something behind them... Week 11 *For the group still at camp, Kaffe manages to hunt enough food to last until the waterfall group returned. *The waterfall group see a giant spider making its way through a large creek in the walls of the cavern. *From the camp, a large balloon can be seen crashing down into the mountains. *Jaylen grabs a pistol and shoots the spider, he hits one of its eight eyes, it shrieks and runs towards the group. *The group attempt to run away, Charles is thrown to the side and eaten in one large bite, Maggie starts running as the necklace she holds falls from her hands, it starts a fire. *The camp group go upto the balloon, they find a detached basket with a corpse inside. *The waterfall group grab the necklace and use the fire to burn the vines. *The exit becomes large enough for them to fit through, but the walls of the staircase is on fire, Maggie drops everything and runs away from the group. *Jaylen and Miguel follow her, they both get burnt. They call out Maggie's name, they find her but she tells them to be quiet as the statues are still about, a mace then comes crashing through the door. *They all run out of the temple, as they do so, they run into Lucina, Nicholas and Gregory. They all escape together. Week 12 *James passed away due to his illness, Gregory has gotten better but Noah is still weak. *At camp they can hear large animals around their camp. *Nicholas looks around for the source of the noise, he can see a small group of large animals in the trees at D5. *Nicholas starts to reload the rifle, one animal sees him and sticks its snout out from the trees, getting down ready to pounce. It then hears Noah, so it pounces out, teeth showing, it stalks towards the group. *Nicholas starts shooting the animal in the head and neck, the animal pounces at Nicholas, knocking him down. Six others come out, pushing the group back. Nicholas continues to shoot the animal until it falls dead. *Noah takes the rifle and fires at the animal on Nicholas, it digs its claws into his shoulders. It falls dead. *Another animal jumps ontop of Dakota, snarling at him. Another jumping towards Maggie and Gregory and the other two closing in on Lucina, Kaffe and Jaylen. *Noah shoots the animal that is attacking Dakota, Nicholas shooting the one at Maggie and Gregory. *While this happens, Miguel uses the medicine to heal his burns. *The animal ontop of Dakota rips his throat out. The animal then looks over at Noah, growling. *Gregory pulls Maggie out of the way of the animal as it lunges towards them, he then drags her into the forest, shouting for the others to follow him. *Jaylen is pounced on by another animal, knocking Kaffe and Lucina off their feet. *Noah manages to kill Dakota's animal, Nicholas heals himself while he does this. *The animal ontop of Jaylen claws him deeply on the cheek, chin and temple. Noah kills the animal. *The last two animals attack Jaylen and Noah and Miguel. *Noah fires his rifle at the animals, one of them jumping ontop of Miguel, stopping him from breathing. The other one is confused about who to pounce, he soon falls dead due to Noah's bullets. *Noah and Nicholas shoot the animal ontop of Miguel, it soon dies. *Janice follows Gregory and Maggie. She stops running, turning and her face turning pale, she points, shouting at the group to run, she then turns around and begins running again. *The group follow her, leaving everything behind except their weaponry. *The group soon come across a large temple on a mountain. *Noah carries the unconcious Jaylen. *The group walk through the large door into a large circular room. Swords and two staircases inside, one going up and one going down. *Noah and Maggie check Jaylen's pulse, he has none, he has died. *Noah grabs a sword, as he does so, a large rumble is heard. *The group decide to go down the stairs, a large tomb sit sin the middle of the room, they lift off the lid to see gold and a few bags inside. There is also a forgein language written on the side of the tomb. *Inside the bags are gold coins, While Noah is checking them out, he can hear a slight noise in the corner. When he is checking it, Gregory snatches a few bags and runs up the stairs. *Gregory tries to hold the door shut, but since Noah is larger than Gregory, he pushes it open, Gregory then flees up the other set of stairs. *Nicholas threatens to shoot Gregory. *Nicholas and Noah follow Gregory up the stairs, coins falling down the stairs, causing them to slow down. *They reach the top of the staircase, Gregory can be seen jumping into a hot air balloon. *Noah pulls out his rifle, ready to shoot at the balloon, Gregory throws the last bag of money he has at Noah, hitting him right in the face, Noah falls to the ground. *Nicholas tries to shoot at the balloon but misses it as it rapidly goes into the air. *Gregory shouts something that they can barely hear. *Maggie says that they should all stay at the temple, they agree. Trivia * In week 17 a parallel universe was created in which the survivors killed Gregory before he was able to blow up the ship, despite this Gregory was still technically survived as he had escaped the island in the original universe as of Week 12. This is a first, as a character both survived and died in a season. Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons